Kasumi: Kunoichi of light
by himurakenshinfan19
Summary: Another Sonfic to Kasumi, this time its 'I'm with you' from Avril Lavigne, A summary of Kasumi's pain and outlook on the unfortunate cicumstances of her life.


Now, heres the next installment to my series of tributes to my favorite Videogome characters!

Now, the lovely Kasumi to the song, "I'm with you" from Avril Lavigne!

* * *

_I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here, by now._

Kasumi stood on the Kyoto Bridge, her Red/brown hair blowing carelessly over her shoulders as she gazed at the clear stream reflected by the night sky, as she continplated her situation, and her life as a whole.

She aways came here, somehow she always illusioned herself into thinking, believing, that someone would come for her, Niisan, Ryu, maybe even Ayane, she didn't care,

All Kasumi really wanted was to leave this dark, lonely place that she found herself now ingulfed in,

She wished desperately that someone would find her, and take her home.

So she could finally know peace again, not the ongoing chase between her and Ayane, or those damn ruthless Assassins that were constantly out for her life,

The terror of not knowing whether tomorrow will bring her good fortune, or her definate demise!

_Theres nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening, but theres no sound. _

The sky darkened as lightening flashed, followed by a sudden down pour to match Kasumi's growing depression, she didn't know why she bothered, Hayate was never going to come, he was now the clan leader, sworn to kill her, a traitor, that was the cruel, unforgiving, iron code of the Shinobi, and he was helpless to defy it, forced to betray his own Sister, for the sake of Duty.

Ayane despised her, and sought her death desperately.

And this whole thing was far to out of Ryu's hands, but with all he's done, she was greatful to him for always watching over her, protecting her, and just being a friend to her in this, where friends were harder to come by.

But inspite everything, Kasumi understood her Brother's reasons, he was now the leader of the clan, and if he were to see her again, he would be forced to kill her, and Kasumi couldn't do that to him, he already refused to even exchange words with her because of the depth of his shame for choosing the Clan over her, and she held no grudge to her beloved Niisan.

Her loyalty was never going to sway in the least, and it never would.

Ryu has done more then enough just looking out for her the way he has, he was a good Friend to both her and Hayate, and a good man for keeping his promise to protect her.

And she lo- **_Liked_** him for it.

And was eternally grateful to him for it.

But even though she was grateful, it didn't change anything, she was still all alone,

With only the silence to console her.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me, won't somebody come take me home? Its a damn, cold night, trying to figure out this life,_

And Ayane, well, Kasumi still didn't know why she so readily hated her, after all the fun times that they shared together as children, and the fond and once beautiful memories that were now more like scorch marks in her mind,

Forcing her to feel the pain of remembering the love that they once shared, but now lost in the sea's of cruel circumstance that surrounded them.

was it because of the circumstances of their births?

Why would Ayane hold her responsible, why did Kasumi deserved such unjust hatred?

Why did Ayane choose to blame her?

Perhaps it was because, Ayane was never really given a choice,

She was the cursed child, while Kasumi was the clan's princess.

Kasumi was often plagued with the guilt that was never sopposed to be hers, or Ayane's! Kasumi knew that Ayane was not ever going to forgive her for those reasons, but she still had the right love Ayane all the same, just like when they were small Children.

They both had the right to be wrong.

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you. _

But in her heart, she wished that she could recapture the Sibling love that was once shared with Ayane, to hold her in a loving embrace, and allow her to finally weep the pain of her unfair excistence away in a stream of her life-long sorrow,

She would often look back on their childhood together, they would hold hands, and run along the edge of the river where they often played, and how she would always push her playfully into the water, and they would splash together for hours, laughing and having fun,

Those memories were precious to Kasumi, to matter what passed between them, she would love her, always.

She sometimes found herself wishing that Ayane would save her, tell her that she was sorry for everything and that she didn't hate her anymore, and the two Kunoichi's would go home, completely at peace.

_I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face, isn't anybody here, I know? _

In the Tournament, she met and befriended many people, Helena, even though they had a rather rocky run-down in the Fourth Tournament, she still worried Helena's safty when she was about to perish within the flames of her Father's dead corporation, and felt great relief when Zack, in a severely uncharacteristic moment of quick thinking, saved her life.

And she liked Leifang, she was a nice, friendly girl who was easy to get along with, if you can put up with the stubborn and proud side to her personality, she contrasted Kasumi somewhat, but not so much that they didn't get along, they got along rather well, actually.

And Tina was, interesting, she was nice enough, just a bit preoccupied with her own personal goals, and slightly self exsorbed, but still a decent person.

Kokoro, Kasumi could easily consider a friend, she was so kind, and cheerful, polite, and a brave young woman,

Kasumi would never forget her act of kindness from her, it may have been a small act, but Kasumi was still grateful to her.

Lisa, she didn't know very well, but still found her to be nice due to time spend with her on Zack's island, and she was thankful that she saved Hayate, when she was powerless to save him herself.

Hitomi, was a dear friend and ally in her eyes, for saving her Brother when he had no memory of who he was, when he didn't remember her...

Even to Zack, she could admit that he was a Friend,( To a serverely lesser extent, of course) she knew that underneath his somewhat odd antics and outright perversion, he was a good man.

She got along with all of them very well.

And though She's not as formally aquainted with all of them, Like Elliot, Jann Li, or gen fu, But she was aware that they were decent people all the same.

But with the dangerous life that she now lived, she could not go to any of them for help, let alone get to close, for their safty, she had to isolate herself from them completely, and never alllow herself the happiness of friendship.

It was a happiness that was now forever out of her reach...

_Cause nothin's going right, and everything a mess, and no one likes to be, alone.. _

Why did this happen?

How the hell did it turn out like this?

All she ever wanted was to avenge her beloved Brother, and slay that bastard Raidou!

But now, she was hunted like an animal that should have long been put down long ago!

She didn't understand, sure, she was well aware of the Clan's code, but wouldn't her Father have been able to guess why she went?

Shouldn't he have known his own child well enough to know that she wasn't a traitor, but rather a loyal Sister?

Or Ayane, did she not tell him that she wasn't betraying the Clan?

Was her misplaced resentment and thirst for vengence against her truly that strong?

Even within her love for her Sister, she could also feel a sting of resentment surge through her every now and again,

She could ask herself why, what she may have done to wrong Ayane, but knowing that, in all reality, she did nothing!

Ayane had no right to hate her, no right to blame her,

All Ayane wanted was someone to blame for all the pain in her life, and make herself feel better about it!

But in the end, Kasumi's hate could never last, and she'd love her once again, and it was that kind, passive nature that will ensure her death in the end.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me, won't somebody come take me home? Its a damn, cold night, trying to figure out this life, w__on't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you. _

She wanted to go home, more then anything, to see her beloved Brother once again, to see his steely, serene brown eyes that his the kind, compassinate gentle Man that lay underneath,

She often wished that he did not become the leader of the Clan, Kasumi hated to see what the trials of leadership have done to him, making him colder, and more emotionless whenever she met with him,

She longed for the Brother she remembered, from the long forgotten days when they played tag in the tree's and cliffs that surrounded the Village.

The Brother she loved.

But she would just have to accept the unbearable truth, that he would never come for her,

And she could never return to him.

They were lost to eachother, **forever**!

She would now just stand on the bridge in Kyoto, let her long ignored tears fall, and pray someone, something, anything! Would take her home...

_Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind! _

Sometimes, it would cross Kasumi's mind, to completely disregard the pity and the mercy her Mother passed on to her, to fully embrace the Ninja way and forget her kind heart, to let it freeze untill it was hard like stone!

So she could finaslly have the courage to slay all who seek her death,

To forget the stinging sensation of betrayal that she felt from her Sister,

To cast aside the crippling sorrow from losing her Brother,

To readily welcome the hatred she felt toward her bitter, uncaring Father, that had been slowing growing inside her,

To let her heart blacken like the night, and let her eyes burn with the fury of the Sun!

Then perhaps, this cruel, unjust, and altogether unpleasant world would finally make some glimmer of sense to her!

_Its a damn, cold night, I'm trying to figure out, this, life. Won't you, take me by the hand, take me some where new, I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you! _

But she knew that it would never happen, she just wasn't like Ayane, or Ryu, she could not be a kind, and gentle person to her loved ones one moment, then be a cold, ruthless killer the next, and then just walk away unscathed.

She was doomed to be the Heroine.

To play the role to a part she never asked for, and to save the people, be the just one, the angel of kindness, the martyr, while all the while, the world would be unjust to her, the gods would merely laugh as she continued tread after tread against death.

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you, I'm with you, I'm with you. _

This life was confusing, this life was cruel, this life was harsh, but, it was her choice, the choice she made when she chose to avenge the Brother she loves, and she would not regret it,

All she could do now was hope that tomorrow would bring a miricle, and embrace the night with a faint smile.

* * *

R&R, please :)


End file.
